vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greatest Self Critic
|singers = KAITO |producers = Apple-P |links = }} Background Lyrics Face away from my beating heart, What a shame we're two worlds apart. Really hate this reality. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" Feel you getting under my skin. It's a battle I just can't win. Want to tear down your broken walls. "That's not happening!" Here we go, once again. I have seen it before. Don't you think it's really sad? Toying with me. I'm just a puppet bound by dreams. Cut loose these strings. Please. I don't know why I try. Just wanna throw all of this away. Everything I've worked for. Well, I am the GREATEST SELF CRITIC of them all. Watch me fall. From my throne of lies. Hey, wouldn't you know it? I don't think I'm really cut out for this. After all, what am I? But just an.. ..Envious critic. "Can this be?!" Write a song. And hope they'll hear me. They think my music's really great. I think it's another mistake. "What you've made, no doubt, is so neat!" To me, it's another defeat. Maybe I'm just an idiot. Maybe I should finally quit. What is this force keeping me here? Oh. My dignity. Here we go. Now it's back. What is it that I lack? How can I be like him? Answer my question! What do I do? (What do I do?) My entire future's askew. (What do I do?) In crooked view, Standing, Is you. Could all this be pointless? Never certain if I'll ever succeed. What am I aiming for? I don't want to be the GREATEST SELF CRITIC, Turn back the clock! Make it stop. Pause this behavior. Hey, wouldn't you know it? All I want is to be cut out for this. But of course, how can I? Since I'm just.. A jealous critic. "Can't you see?!" Stay with me. I've tried. I'm so sorry. Hear the applause, a standing ovation. Everyone is cheering for his creation. And the sidelines is where I stand. Hoping to take matters into my own hands. No matter what I do, it's never enough. And everything I've made is all a big bluff. Well, it seems that for as far as I've come, I've somehow managed to leave everyone stunned. This challenge that I face, it's true. I really hate it. Rather give up before I can't take it. Spitting out words, breaking my own trust. While I crush my pride and ego into dust. What a shame that this game is the game I play. And in the end there will be nothing left to say. But it's no lie that I'll find the will to keep going. Cause my passion and desires will never stop growing. Now I know why I try. Never wanna throw all of this away. Everything I've worked for. Maybe I'm the GREATEST SELF CRITIC of them all! I won't fall. Hold me up tightly. How could I be so blind? Be like him when I've got a style all mine? Even if I'm still a.. Bit of an.. Immature critic. "But you'll see!" That one day.. "I'll make them all happy!" External links * MP3 * Instrumental * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO ⓐ